


Lonely

by SLynn



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Valentine's Day 2008 Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elliesmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliesmeow/gifts).



The first time he’d kissed her, it had felt like a betrayal.

She wasn’t supposed to like him; she didn’t like him.

Claire hated him.

When it happened again, her feelings were more confused.

It was still wrong, but somehow it wasn’t as wrong as it had been before.

Something had changed; something either inside of her, or inside of him.

Either way, the third time, she didn’t hold back.

Claire needed someone; Claire needed him.

Forever was a lonely place, and even if she didn’t love Adam right now, she had all the time in the world to learn.


End file.
